Life in Los Santos
by athena1514
Summary: With Allison ending her first semester at ULSA, she is trying to enjoy the last few weeks with her best friend when suddenly her father shows up at her door trying to reconnect. With some good news her new neighbor will introduce her to good news in the future. Follow Allison on her crazy adventure throughout the state of San Andreas, while she is trying to figure out her new life
1. Chapter 1

It was chilly morning in Los Santos. It was around 7am and I was already late for school. I was attending ULSA and getting my masters degree in Forensics. On my way out the door, I grabbed my hoodie that said "ULSA PRIDE" on the front and she slipped it over her head. I was wearing ripped jeans and black canvas shoes. That hoodie was the very first thing I had bought when I moved from Liberty City. I had not been late to class since the beginning of the semester. I rushed out of my tiny apartment in Vespucci Canals and into my grey Bravado Gresely. I sped through the streets of Vespucci and up to Richman, where the college was. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag filled with books from the backseat. While walking towards campus I heard my car make a chirping noise as I locked it. I made my way into the first building and into the first class, Physics. After barging in the door the room fell silent and all eyes were on me.

"You're late, Miss Haines. Please take a seat. You will need to get the beginning of classes notes from someone." Said the professor, soon returning back to the presentation on the board.

The rest of the students resumed their work. And I made my way up the sixth row and next to my best friend, Adrienne Norton. We have been friends since childhood, since our dads had worked together.

"You're late Miss Haines." said Adrienne, mocking our professor.

"Very funny. I had a long night last night and im not in the mood." I barked back. She could feel the agitation in my voice and eased back. I realized she felt bad.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll explain after class. Wanna go for coffee?" I asked her, hoping she would except my apology.

"Sure." Adrienne answered after a few moments of silence.

"You mind if I copy your notes?"

"Yeah. Just let me finish them first." said Adrienne keeping it quiet.

About 45 minutes later our class had ended and the day was over. I pulled out my phone and texted Adrienne because she wondered off after class. I typed "Hey, meet me at the flag pole if you're still up for coffee :)" I clicked send and a few minutes later Adrienne popped up and we headed towards my car.

"Bean Machine okay for you?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I could tell something was wrong. I just wanted to spend time with my best friend. Ever since she was doing volleyball for ULSA we had barely hung out. And on top of that she was moving up to Paleto Bay with her parents at the end of her semester. I just missed her so much. We pulled up to the front of the Bean Machine and both got out and took a seat on the outside patio.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Okay. How about you?"

I was terrible.

"Good! How's volleyball?" I answered instead.

"Fine. How's Mya and Lui?" Adrienne asked. Mya was my cat and Lui was my hamster.

"Fine. They miss you!"

We both let out a little chuckle. We chatted for about another hour sipping on our frappuchinos then we left for the car.

"Hey are you busy this weekend?" Adrienne asked me as we were pulling out onto Eclipse Boulevard.

"Um.. I don't think so. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would be up for a road trip. We can go up to Paleto Bay and see the new house. Go hiking and stuff like that. But just for three days." Adrienne informed me.

"Sure! I would love to!"

"Okay, good. I'll text you the details. Bye!" She said while hopping out of the car. She had lived a street down from me. I pulled into my car port and grabbed my bags and locked the door. While walking up the stairs, i was struggling to get my keys out of my purse. As soon as i thought i had them, my school bag dropped and all of my books spilled out. I was already done with today, and this was the icing on the cake.

"Here, let me help you with that!" I heard and unfamiliar voice call from behind me.

Without looking up i replied, "No thanks, I got it."

"Please I insist." The mans voice had said and just as he finished I looked up to see a very attractive man, probably in his early 20's bending down to help me pick up my books. He had dark caramel skin and a short buzzed haircut.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! You really didn't have to." I said blushing.

"No, it's my pleasure. What's your name?" he asked me.

"Allison. Yours?"

"Franklin. Nice to meet you Allison. Is this your apartment?" he said with a smile in his face.

"Um.. yeah. Are you the new neighbor I had heard about?"

"Yes ma'am I am. I actually gotta run. I hope I can see you around! Here's my number in case you ever need anything." Franklin said while turning back into his apartment and handing me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "I'll see you later!" he waved to me

"See ya." I said a little too late, mesmerized by his incredible good looks. I finally found my keys and walked in. I dropped my bags on the table and grabbed a Sprunk out of the fridge. As soon as I sat on the couch and turned the television on I switched the station and Fame or Shame was on. A few minutes later I got a text from Adrienne. It read "Hey, so we're gonna leave on Friday morning at 8 and we're staying until Sunday evening and leaving around 7pm." I replied "Okay. :) I can drive! You can stay the night on Thursday so we don't have to rush. See ya then!" I clicked send and a few seconds later she replied with "Okay, sounds like a date! 3" Not long after that i went to go get in the shower. Before hopping in, i untied my messy bun from the night before and my long, wavy red hair flowed down my back. I looked into the mirror and caught myself starring at the freckles covering my porcelain complection. I took a nice long bubble bath. I got on and put on my ULSA t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants. I slipped into my full size bed and quickly fell asleep. I hoped tomorrow would go a lot more smoothly than it had today.


	2. Chapter 2

I had woken up around 4:37am to the sound of a loud banging at the door. Instead of getting up, I tried going back to sleep, but whoever it was did not give up. They had kept banging for 5 minutes until I gave in and got up. I grogily made my way to the door and opened it. There stood my father, Steve.

"Do you know what time it is?" i asked, my speech slurred from drowsiness.

"Nice to see you too. Sorry this was my only time off and i thought i would pay you a visit." he said with a sly grin.

"What could you possibly want? Why now?" i said with a slight detection of annoyance in my voice.

"Just thought i would pay my youngest daughter a visit. Why. is that so bad?" he asked.

I had another sibling, a brother named James. We had both grown up with our mom and dad until i was in second grade when my parents got divorced. After then it was back and forth between them until we chose my dad. After about three years my brother decided to live with our mother, while i stayed with my dad. I had always preferred my dad over my mom until i was a sophomore in high school. He left and ran off with some whore and I barely spoke to him. At this point it had been months since i had spoken to my mother. My dad had two other daughters, Bailey and Trina. I had never met Trina but me and Bailey spent almost every other weekend together. She was married and had two daughters, Gracie who was 8 and Raina who was 15. I loved those girls with all my heart.

"It never bothered you to show up and tell me you cared. So, again, why now?" I was ready to slam the door, but i restrained.

"Well i don't know. Just 'cause." i could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Okay, just please. Get out of my sight. I can't stand you." I yelled in a fury of anger. while slamming the door in his face. I turned to walk back to my bedroom. My face covered in a red blush and hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I thought he would never show up ever again again, let alone at four in the morning while he was drunk. I was already exhausted from that encounter, and i had to get up in about 45 minutes. i collapsed into my bed and quietly cried for another ten minutes. i tried going back to sleep, but i was restless.

The next morning i dragged my sleepless body out of bed and actually got ready, makeup and all. It was a humid Thursday in August. I was slightly proud of myself and i chuckled to myself as i looked in the mirror before i grabbed my bag and left. Right before i went to get into my car i had gotten a text from an unknown number.

"Lunch at Up'n'Atom later?"

I replied "Who is this?"

I waited about five minutes for a reply but nothing. I put the car in reverse and backed out. I headed up towards campus and met with Adrienne outside of our physics class.

"Hey! You ready for tonight?" Adrienne enthusiastically said from across the parking lot.

"Hell yeah!" i said as we were now walking across campus.

"So i have a whole plan on how we are going to spend the whole weekend!" she said with joy in her voice and let out a small giggle. I loved her laugh even thought she has repeatedly said she despises it. I hated every time she said she didn't like something about herself, because she was flawless.

"Yay! Hopefully this day goes by fast so the party can start!"

The rest of the day went by slowly, sadly, but we survived. We told our professors that we would not be here the following day. We both hopped into my car and bolted out of the campus parking lot. This was my first weekend being spent with a friend. I was kind of lonely if it wasn't for Adrienne. But lately with volleyball and this stupid boy who i don't even care about enough to learn his name, who has been stealing her away from me. And usually when i do spend time with Adrienne, he is there. But im am really surprised that last minute she didn't sneak him on the trip with us.

Even when i would talk about how ridiculous she is to our one friend Maggie, she agrees with me, which is also unusual. Adrienne was skipping classes, and ignoring her friends, and when she wasn't around him, he acted like a depressed puppy. It made me sick to my stomach. I just couldn't stand "them". And the worst part, they weren't even dating.

But after we went through a Cluckin' Bell drive through we headed to my house and watched Fame or Shame for a few hours. Around nine o'clock decided to order pizza. It took about an hour to get here but boy, was it worth it. I only liked cheese and Adrienne liked pepperoni.

"Oh my God, this pizza is amazing!" Adrienne said with a mouthful.

"I know. I love all pizza thought so its always awesome." I said

"PIZZA LIVES MATTER!" Adrienne yelled.

I only let out a little chuckle because just thinking about her and that boy was upsetting but i couldn't stop.

"Whats wrong?" she said with slight concern, but not much.

I answered with nothing, always my answer because when i told her anything she would turn me into the bad guy. Such as, say i don't talk to her in class, she say "Why don't you ever talk to me?" and acts like its always me that has to engage the conversation. Everybody did that to me and i despise it.

She just left me alone and we tried to go to sleep, but she stayed up all night texting him. It made me want to punch her in the face because she never put her phone down. I eventually got up an told her that i was going to get a drink but passed out on the couch because i cant stand the sight of anything involving him. I was actually dreading this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

We woke up around 7:30am and i had already packed our bags into my trunk and Adrienne was still asleep. So i did what any logical person would do when trying to wake someone up. Make bacon. I had started the bacon on the pan and then moved onto eggs and toast. After about five minutes the whole apartment was filled with the succulent smell of sweet, savory bacon. It was heaven. I made us each two eggs, over easy but cooked all the way, and arranged our food on the plates to create a smiley face. Just as i topped off our glasses with orange juice, she stumbled in, with the worst case of bed head ever.

"Wow i love your hair. Who is your stylist?" i said while laughing in between almost every word.

"Very funny." she said, obviously annoyed at my humor.

"Sorry for offending you." i said now very pissed off. Of course it had to be this early

"Oh my God. Dont make this all about your sympathy act. Stop acting like a bitch. This is our weekend. Just stop."

Me. It was always Me. Never anyone elses fault. Always my fucking fault.

"Whatever. Enjoy your homemade breakfast" i said and stormed off to my room with my plate and glass. It took me about twenty-five minutes to finish eating and checking social media. I got a notification on Snapchat from Adrienne. i changed her username to her full name, not with hearts or anything because obviously if i hadnt been worth her time she wouldnt be worth mine. I placed my dishes in the sink and washed them so i didnt have to come home to do them. I watered my plants and fed the animals. I was having my elderly neighbor, Mrs. Steinfeld look after them. After the chores Adrienne walked out of the bathroom with her purse and had a smart remark.

"Ill be in the car when youre ready to leave." she said with emphasis on the 'youre' because she was obviously annoyed, even though i was the one who was told to stop acting like a bitch. I grabbed my last few things, makeup, phone charger, laptop, etc. and headed out the door. I dropped my house key in Mrs. Steinfeld's mailbox, then walking down to the parking garage. I hopped into the drivers seat of my Bravado Gresely and had Adrienne give me the directions we had printed off the internet the other day.

It was about a half hour of being on the highway i decided to speak, since it had been silence.

"So are you going to talk or not?"

"I dont know, are you going to snap at me?", Adrienne said.

"Oh come on! You have got to be kidding me! We planned this weekend to spend time together and it hasnt even started and we're already arguing." I yelled.

"Well it's not my fault that you get mad at me for no reason." She replied.

"Of course its for no reason. You never even bothered to ask if i had a reason because it's not like you cared if i had a reason or not. You just heard i had a problem with something you liked and assumed that i was wrong and being a bitch." I snapped back.

We sat in silence for about 10 more minutes. We had to stop at a gas station along the Great Western Highway in North Chumash. As we pulled up to the second gas pump i got out of the car to go in and pay. While i was inside i grabbed a few snacks and drinks, some for Adrienne too. I only got $30 worth of gas because we werent that far from Paleto Bay. After i pumped gas i slid back into my seat.

"Listen, im sorry. Im sorry i didnt think to ask you what was wrong. So tell me. What is your problem." Adrienne said to me.

"Listen. this is our weekend. i only want to focus on us. You never worried about all the other times i wanted to talk to you so why now. We will talk because if it comes to it i will be such a bitch like i am to make you do it, but not now." I said in a polite tone of voice.

I turned the radio on to drown out the long pause of silence between a few small remarks we said either about someone at school or something we saw outside the car. My favorite radio stations were either Radio Los Santos or Non-Stop Pop. In no less than an hour we had made our way into Paleto Bay.

"So, how do i get there?" I asked while we were stopped at a stoplight.

"Just go up one more stoplight, then turn left onto Duluoz Avenue." She answered.

Once we turned off the highway it was right at the end of Duluoz Ave. and was a cute small house.

"Here we are" Adrienne said as she stepped out f the car.

"Its cute." I said

"Right this way" She as she walked towards the front door.

After i grabbed my bags from the car i locked it and then followed her into the house.

"Just throw your bags in the living room." Adrienne said as she pointed towards a room the was open with large windows against the back of the room.

"So whats the plan for tonight?" I asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Sleep. Goodnight." She said as she walked away.

Wow, just as i thought this trip couldnt get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

The night before i just ended up finding a guest bedroom and passing out. This morning after waking up i went straight to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. My hair had gotten so gross yesterday. It is really hot and humid up in Paleto Bay. After my shower i brushed my hair and teeth, then threw on a cute bathing suit on and some shorts and a flowy shirt over it, in case we went swimming later. I put my hair in a messy bun after i dried it and did not put any makeup on.

I made my way down the kitchen to see Adrienne Cooking some bacon and oatmeal. As i sat down at the bar she brought me a cup of coffee and not long after a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of bacon.

"Eat up, we have a long day ahead of us." Adrienne said to me. She atleast seemed to not be mad at me anymore.

"Thank you very much. So whats first on the agenda?" i asked while munching on some bacon.

"Well were gonna go for a hike up the mountains across the highway to check out the scenery. Then maybe go down to the promenade at the end of the day if we have time, what do ya say?" She informed me.

"Sounds great to me. Have you talked to your parents yet to let them know were here?" I asked.

"Yeah my mom talked my ear off this morning!" She answered.

We both let out a little chuckle. After about a half an hour later we cleaned up from breakfast and started getting ready. I took my bathing suit off and but it in my bookbag along with a towel, sunscreen, and a significant amount of bottled water.

After the copious amount of time i spent packing, i finally made my way downstairs.

"All set?", adrienne asked as she rounded to corner from her living room into her kitchen.

"Ready whenever you are." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alright then lets hit the road.", She said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the front door.

After we left her house we turned right and followed the road until it met with the highway. After we reached the start of Great Ocean Highway, we crossed and then started for Paleto Forest. As soon as we started on the trail we say a lumber yard with workers doing hard labor of driving heavy machinery and carrying large logs of freshly chopped spruce trees, which were being removed around them. There had been rumors that at night the gangs of Los Santos gathered here and ran their drug operations here, shipping and packaging their products.

After walking for about 7 minutes in tranquility, Adrienne spoke up.

"Wow it sure is beautiful out here, huh?"

"Yeah. It's breathtaking. I can't believe i've never been here before." I replied.

We walked for about another quarter mile in silence. As we walking is took in every breath with grace and agility. I admired every plant or bush we walked past. Every animal, rabbits, deer, elk. There was everything. When we reached the top of the first stretch there was a split in the road. One with a tunnel, and one leading up the mountain top.

"So i know the tunnel will take us right to Sandy Shores, and thats not to great for girls to be walking alone in the wilderness, so up the mountain it is?" Adrienne said with a slight chuckle but in all seriousness.

"Without a doubt." i answered.

We headed up towards that way, and the path had gotten a little steeper. We started seeing bobcats, but they usually steered clear of us. Just in case though Adrienne brought along some pepper spray and a special type of wild animal repellent. And so we treked up the mountain range, dodging cliff ledges and jumping over boulders. After a little while we broke the invisible shield of silence, for the exception for a few giggles here and there.

"So what have you been up to in your free time?" Adrienne asked me.

"Nothing. What about you." I replied.

"Nothing. Mostly volleyball."

"Yeah, I know." I said. For some reason i wasn't feeling calm or peaceful. It was all sad and dark.

One thing that i had never told Adrienne, or anyone for the fact, is that once when i was younger, i had tried to commit suicide. Luckily before anything major happened i snapped out of it and gained consciousness before anyone found me. It all started when i was in 8th. It was only my second year at a new school and i still was fairly acquainted with many people. Well that was also me and my father first year without my brother living with us. My parents would argue over the phone all the time, and most time often than not, through me. And one day i couldn't take the stress anymore. But i had cut myself and taken a bunch of pills my dad had kept in the cabinet. My dad was at work when this happened, so just imagine if i hadn't come to my senses, i probably wouldn't be here today. Just as of two months ago, thanks to my older sister Bailey for getting me the help i need, i was officially diagnosed with depression and anxiety. It has been a struggle everyday, but i always push through.

But now in our walk, all i could feel in anger bubbling up inside of me. Was i having an anxiety attack? Was i thinking about that horrendous boy that was driving a wedge into our friendship? I couldn't figure it out but i felt like i was going to pass out.

A few seconds later i called a time out and sat down on a rock.

"Are you okay?" Adrienne asked with worry in her eyes.

"Uh, im fine. Just get me water out of my bag." I barked at her.

She handed me the water and right after i took a sip of my drink everything started to feel fuzzy.

"Uh i think im going to pass out." I said trying to get Adrienne off of her phone and towards my attention.

My head was spinning and i wanted to throw up. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my eyes were slowly closing. Right before everything went black i could hear Adrienne talking on the phone and shouting at me "Allison! Can you hear me?" and soon enough i had slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
